


The Great Deceiver

by ChaoticMimzy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, This Does Not End Well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMimzy/pseuds/ChaoticMimzy
Summary: He can remember, back in the days of the Third, how those rules had been so lax. Too lax, in his opinion. The amount of times he’d been walked in on and had to hastily throw on a mask had been dangerous. His stomach clenched as memories drifted to the surface; of Dante’s smiling face, of how Dewdrop curled up against him on the bus, of Ifrit curled over Dante, Dante’s hand in his hair-
Relationships: Nameless Ghoul(s)/Papa Emeritus III
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another WIP! Except this one is actually almost complete. I have one final thing to write for it and it will be done. This is based on headcanons that I have from lore building both for fics and for roleplays, and a darker look at everyone's favorite Quintessence Ghoul from Era IV, Aether.  
> Some chapters will be extremely short. Others will be longer. This is rather short, really, but it's fun- if pain is fun for you.  
> This was also inspired by a piece of fanart by LoreIllustrated on tumblr! I'm afraid I cannot find the original post- but it did involve Copia and Aether. 
> 
> Okay that's all, I'll post this maybe once a week.  
> Or once I get it done, I'll just  
> Upload all the chapters.  
> WHO KNOWS.  
> As always, thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!  
> You can find me at: https://fakexface.tumblr.com where you can scream at me.

_April 30th, 2019_

* * *

The dressing room was quiet compared to the commotion outside; stage hands helping to tear the set apart, the sounds of fans chattering distantly, occasionally a growl from an annoyed Ghoul. But the dressing room- the Cardinal’s dressing room- was quiet, the door shut firmly, allowing for the Quintessence Ghoul to sit and breathe. His fingers itched to reach up, to tug off the balaclava, to pull his mask off to let himself cool off- but he couldn’t, not yet. They weren’t in the safety of the tour bus. Someone could still walk in, a human could walk in, and that would be dangerous. 

He can remember, back in the days of the Third, how those rules had been so lax. Too lax, in his opinion. The amount of times he’d been walked in on and had to hastily throw on a mask had been dangerous. His stomach clenched as memories drifted to the surface; of Dante’s smiling face, of how Dewdrop curled up against him on the bus, of Ifrit curled over Dante, Dante’s hand in his hair-

“What a show!” The familiar Italian accent drew Aether back to the present. He did startle just a little, turning to watch as Copia closed the door behind him and dragged a hand through his hair. The dark makeup around his eyes had started to smudge from the sweat; his hair was messy, a light wave held to it. He didn’t remove his gloves as he walked towards the vanity which Aether sat at. “You sounded very good tonight! Very, very good. I could hear you singing!” He praised, and Aether grinned, shoulders relaxing as he glanced up at the Cardinal.

“Swiss has a loud voice; I tried to sing over him,” the Quintessence Ghoul replied, watching as Copia leaned back against the edge of the vanity. Copia reached down, a finger sliding beneath Aether’s chin to tilt it upwards. 

“What is wrong, my Ghoul? What weighs upon your mind?” He could see the way those deep royal purple hues were distant, the corners crinkled slightly. Aether reached out, clawed hands no longer hid by a Glamour gripping onto his hips gently, tugging him down insistently. Copia relented, straddling his lap easily. “Talk to me, Aether.”

“I believe I’m just- tired. Three shows in a row,” he shook his head. 

“… Is it because today is the thirtieth?” The way Aether tensed up beneath him gave him his answer. “My Ghoul, you did what you had to. You did the right thing.” He cupped the Ghoul’s jaw, thumbs smoothing along the metal of the mask that covered his face. “You know it was the right thing, do you not?”

Aether hummed, leaning forward, though Copia leaned back- teasing. He enjoyed the soft whine that left Aether as the kiss he sought was denied. “I know it was. The Third was not fit to lead the Church.”

“I sense a _“but”_ lingering there,” Copia mused, lips brushing against Aether’s in a mimicry of a kiss. 

“But I still feel… Bad. Over what happened to all of them.” He shook his head, brows furrowing behind the mask. “I didn’ want them to get killed.”

“Neither did I,” Copia sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool metal mask. “But it happened. We cannot change the past; we can only make sure to not make the same mistakes in the future, yes?” 

Aether whined once more, soft and low in his throat as Copia released his face. No further words were spoken; none needed to be said. Instead, Aether simply buried his face in the crook of Copia’s neck and breathed him deep, fingers kneading the soft hips he clung to like a lifeline.

* * *

Dewdrop huffed, plopping down onto the couch as he yanked off the balaclava and mask. Swiss make a soft sound as he settled down beside the Fire Ghoul. “You need to ice your hands,” Swiss commented, watching the way Dew clenched his fists before releasing them; no doubt his hands ached from the show.

“I will in a minute,” he mumbled, leaning his head back against the couch, eyes closing. The entire band was in more of a morose mood; the black cloud hung over them all, having been forming for the last week. His heart ached; he’d already facetimed with Ifrit earlier. 

Silently, Rain settled on the floor in front of their lead guitarist and cracked open a cold bottle of water. He gently reached up, cupping his hands. A hiss escaped Dewdrop, but he didn’t pull away as the soothing feeling of cool water drifting across his knuckles began. Rain, their youngest member, their little medic. 

The door to the bus opened, and Copia finally appeared with Aether trailing behind. Copia’d washed his face, though the skin around his eyes and his upper lip were still discolored, the skin effectively dead. His hair was ruffled up, but it always was after a show. He stood, watching as Rain tended to Dew’s hands, as Swiss growled as he slowly dunked his hands into the bucket of ice water, grimacing. 

Aether settled down beside Dewdrop, his arm draping across his shoulders, pulling the spitfire closer. Dew trilled softly, head tucking in beneath Aether’s chin. The spade of his tail thumped against the couch as a peaceful silence settled over the band. The bus started up, rumbling to life, and soon enough, they were moving- on the road again. It’d be a few days before the next show; two, at least, if he had the schedule right. Enough time for them all to breathe and recuperate. 

His head rolled, watching as Cirrus settled down beside the Cardinal, a book clutched in her hands; she’d completely changed, wearing a hoodie Aether recognized as one of his own, a pair of shorts, and fuzzy neon blue socks. Her hair- she’d recently cut the dark brown locks to hang just above her shoulders, was damp. Cumulus made her way in, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big. She plopped down at the table across from Mountain, pulling out her phone as the drummer continued to sketch. 

This was normal. This was their life. Copia was busy on his own phone, no doubt updating Imperator on the show. A stark difference from how it was two years ago, when the Third had still been in charge. Two fire Ghouls in a small space had been chaotic, and then add in Dante’s own energy- the bus was never clean. Not to mention how loud Dante could be with his Ghouls.

Dewdrop shifted against him, purring lowly. He’d be asleep within minutes, Aether noted, a small, fond smile curling his lips. Swiss stretched his legs out, a yawn following mere moments later, revealing those deadly sharp incisors. The panther of the group, he was; deadly. They all knew of his past, of who he’d been in the church, of how he may be a non-elemental but he was just as deadly, if not deadlier, than all of them. 

“C’mon, Dew,” Swiss murmured, reaching over to jostle the fire ghoul, much to his annoyance. “Bed will be more comfy, yeah?”

“Wait,” Rain trilled a sharp warning, drawing the attention to him as he finished with helping Dew’s hands, nodding. “There. Feel better?” He asked, head tilting as he watched Dewdrop flex his fingers, nodding. “Good.” He scooted backwards, giving Dewdrop enough room to stand.

“Go change,” Aether murmured as the smaller Ghoul walked away, grabbing out his bag from his bunk to grab a pair of clean pajamas before he vanished into the bathroom.  
Swiss took Dewdrop’s abandoned place, plopping himself into Aether’s lap, head settling upon his thigh. “Tired?” He asked, watching as the Quintessence Ghoul focused on the city scape that passed by the windows. 

“Kinda,” came the soft reply as he reached down, claws gently scratching at his head. A pleased purr rumbled free from the non-elemental, his eyes shutting. They remained like that as they left the city. Dewdrop had crawled into his bunk and shut the curtain; Rain followed after him, going as far as to crawl into Dew’s bunk and curled around the small Ghoul. Good; he didn’t need to be alone, not tonight. 

Mountain wouldn’t sleep; he’d slept the night before, and never did like sleeping in the bunks. Too small for his form. Cumulus fell asleep on the bench; she’d migrate to her bed eventually. Cirrus would remain awake, as well- to keep an eye on things; it was her turn to keep watch, just in case anything were to happen. Copia had wandered back to the bedroom, the door shutting behind him. Which left-

Swiss, sound asleep on his lap. Aether didn’t mind; it gave him time to think. His mind had been in a fog almost all day. Dewdrop had been on edge, too- clinging to Aether earlier in the day, whining. He’d facetimed with Ifrit, even called Alpha and Omega. It was a rough day for all of them, truly. And yet…

He couldn’t bring himself to feel truly bad. Remorseful, sure; what had happened had been horrible. But a part of him didn’t care. No, not now, not since Copia had chosen him first, lavishing him in wonderful attention. No, he didn’t care.

* * *

_April 21st, 2017_

Dewdrop bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood backstage. They could hear the crowd already, could hear the excitement. Ifrit stood beside him, relaxed, arms crossed over his chest, gaze trained on the floor. Air was going over his notes in the air, tapping an invisible keyboard. Earth tapped on the practice pad with his drumsticks, nodding along to a beat only he could hear. Mist was here, too, lingering in the back, acting as a guard along with Alpha and Omega. Aether ground his teeth, gaze trained on the older Quintessence Ghoul; he’d been promoted to being Dante’s personal guard, now. No longer just a Band Ghoul.

Which is how Aether ended up here, clutching the neck of his guitar, knuckles white as he anticipated their first show. He should have been the first choice; he was better than Omega, wasn’t he? He wasn’t as aggressive. Did Dante not see that? Did he prefer the aggressive streak? Perhaps that’s why he chose two Fire Ghouls rather than just one.  
Speak of the Devil, Aether watched as Papa swept out from his dressing room with a grin. He walked right past Aether- didn’t even glance at him- and swept up to Ifrit and Dewdrop, a hand on either, one squeezing Ifrit’s bicep while the other came to rest on the back of Dew’s neck. A low growl escaped Aether before he realized it.

“Nervous?” Earth chimed, drawing Aether’s gaze down to the petite drummer. “I don’t blame you. My first show was terrifying.”

“Yeah,” Aether echoed, gaze drifting back towards Papa and his loving caresses. “Nervous.”

* * *

The concert went off without a hitch. The meet and greet was perfect. Everything was good. And yet, irritation drew the Quintessence Ghoul’s shoulders taught. He settled into his bunk with a sigh, stretching out. He could hear Air and Earth talking as they settled into their bunks. Somewhere on the bus, Alpha laughed. Aether rolled onto his side, staring at the slit of a window; they were already on the road again. City lights streamed past; the world looked a little blurry, or maybe it was just his eyes.

“Aether?” Omega asked, pulling back his curtain a little. “Are you alright?”

“’m fine,” Aether replied rolling over to face his one-time mentor. “Tired. That was insane!” He flashed a bright grin. Omega didn’t buy it, a brow raising as he leaned forward, chin resting on the edge of his bunk, vivid lilac hues studying him intently. “… Is it Papa?”

“Whattya mean?” He tried to play it off, chuckling nervously.

“… Scooch over, there ain’t much room but schooch.” Omega ordered; Aether groaned, but did as told, scooting over to the window as Omega crammed himself in. “Dante has a bad habit of picking favorites.”

“I noticed,” he muttered, looking away. “Dewdrop and Ifrit are his newest favorites.”

“… Do you- are you jealous?”

“Jealous?” Aether echoed, eyes widening in surprise. “No- no. Satanas, no. I dunno- I just…”

“Don’t… Feel the same level of appreciation?” Omega guessed, hitting the nail on the head. Aether curled in on himself, worrying his bottom lip with sharpened incisors. “C’mon, Aeth. It’s the first show. You’ll fall in soon enough- Dante’s got a lot of love to give.” 

“Right.”

Omega sighed, rolling over to grasp Aether by the arm and tug him close. He could understand; Aether wasn’t one of Dante’s Ghouls. This was new territory. Of-course he’d feel unwelcomed, unwanted- especially since Dante had spoken maybe a handful of words to him. “Just two more shows, and then we get to go home for a week. That’ll be good, yeah?”

Aether curled into him, tail winding around Omega’s calf like a vice. A soft sound left him, not quite a whine, more akin to a whimper. They remained like that for quite some time, enough that the bus began to grow quiet. Alpha had disappeared into the bedroom with Dante. Omega quietly untangled himself from a sleeping Aether to slip out of the bunk, closing the curtain. 

“How is he?” Omega nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden question, glancing down at Dewdrop. 

“He’ll be fine,” came the simple reply as he slipped past Dew and towards the bedroom. “Go get some rest, Dew.”

The Fire Ghoul stood, watching as Omega slipped into the bedroom quietly before turning his attention back up to Aether’s bunk. He shifted his weight for a few moments, brow furrowed before he turned away, slipping back into his own bunk.

Aether was awake- he’d awoken the moment Omega slipped away. But he remained quiet, listening to Dewdrop before the bus fell silent once more. He shook his head and rolled over, forcing himself back to sleep.


	2. II: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether makes some new friends.
> 
> And sees something he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, part II.   
> I don't really have anything to say...  
> Other than stay safe during this coronavirus thing, please.   
> Also don't horde shit that ain't right and puts a lot of immuno compromised folk like myself at a v big disadvantage.  
> Aight bye.  
> As always, thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!  
> You can find me at: https://fakexface.tumblr.com where you can scream at me.

_April 22nd, 2017_

* * *

The Ritual wasn’t for another two hours. Dewdrop was curled into his side, playing games on his phone as Aether read his book. Ifrit was nowhere to be found, and neither was Dante; Alpha and Omega simply shrugged when asked where they were. Air had left to go get coffee, fully Glamoured; Earth was asleep in the armchair. 

Aether felt Dewdrop stiffen a moment before the door opened, revealing Ifrit- hair a mess. Dewdrop growled and turned away, thus curling further into Aether.   
“Dante?” Omega asked, watching as Ifrit plopped down on the floor before the couch.

Ifrit’s lips curled into a confident smirk. “Cleaning up,” he replied, licking his lips. Omega let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head. 

Dewdrop pushed up from his position against Aether, shoving his phone into his pocket as his Glamour washed over him, hiding his horns, tail, and claws. “Goin’ for a walk,” he muttered as he stalked out. Ifrit watched, brow furrowing as he pushed himself up.

“Wait up!” He called, following after Dewdrop. Aether watched curiously. 

“Dewdrop’s catching feelings,” Omega mumbled as Alpha nodded. Aether hummed, turning back to his book. Feelings- for who? Ifrit? Or Dante?

He got his answer that night just before they went on stage.

Dante did pat his arm as he walked past him, but he didn’t speak to him. Didn’t look at him. His attention was glued to Ifrit and Dewdrop, the latter of the two leaning into the arm that wrapped around his shoulders. Dante leaned down, pulled Dewdrop’s mask up, and stole a kiss.

A kiss.

_A kiss_.

No one else seemed surprised aside from Aether, as if it were _nothing_. Alpha noticed and leaned forward, chin resting on Aether’s shoulder so that he could hear him speak. “Dante’s open with his affections with us,” he murmured. Aether hummed, brows furrowing. “That’s light compared to what he could do.”

They went on stage shortly after; Aether watched as Ifrit challenged Dew on stage. The crowd seemed to love it; Dante seemed to love it even more. Aether shook his head, dew a deep breath, and focused on the notes and the screams of the crowd.

* * *

_April 27th, 2017_

* * *

The Abbey was a welcomed sight. He couldn’t wait to get out of the limo, leg bouncing, ignoring the way Ifrit and Dewdrop both curled up against Dante. Air and Earth were talking quietly; Mist, Alpha, and Omega were in the car in front of them. The moment the limo stopped, Aether was jumping out, stretching his arms over his head, Glamour dropping as he breathed deep. Home, he thought to himself, a smile curling his lips as his arms dropped. It was enough to distract him from the way Dewdrop and Ifrit were both smothered in Papa’s scent.

“Welcome home!” Sister Imperator called as she walked out to great them. “Your father wishes to see you, Dante.”

“Of course he does,” Dante sighed, head dropping as he pulled away from Dewdrop and Ifrit. He looked up at the Abbey, eyes narrowing before he squared his shoulders and put on a smile. Siblings were coming close, calling out ‘welcome home’ to them- to Dante.

All for Dante.

Aether grabbed his bags and guitar case, ready to head inside and take a shower, only to pause as he watched Dewdrop. Dewdrop, who looked ready to cry. Dewdrop, whose palms were smoking. Dropping his bags, Aether quickly walked over, grabbing hold of Dew’s hands, ignoring the sting of the heat against his own. “Hey, what’s wrong? C’mon, Dew, breathe,” he whispered as Dewdrop gasped down a breath. “What’s wrong?”

“Heat,” he whispered, shaking his head. “Heat’s coming on.”

“Oh- oh.” 

“Need to… Get inside.”

“Alpha?” Aether called, drawing the attention of the older Fire Ghoul. “Help Dew into one of the solitary rooms, please? His heat’s coming on.”

“I got him!” Ifrit interjected, jogging over to take Dewdrop into his arms. “Let’s get you inside, yeah?” Aether and Alpha stood back, watching the pair make their way inside. 

“… Curious.” Alpha murmured, head tilting to the side. 

Aether hummed in agreement as he grabbed his own bags as well as Dewdrop’s, making his way into the Abbey, homecoming suddenly giving him a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

The library was quiet, warm, the scent of old texts and ink flooding his senses as he stepped in. A group of Pledglings were gathered around a table, studying for an upcoming test. Aether paid them no mind, instead simply disappearing down one row of books. He needed to return the ones he’d brought with him on tour. 

“Oh, pardonei!” A voice exclaimed; Aether turned, watching as the Cardinal moved out of the way of a flustered Sister. A smile curled his lips; the Cardinal was a curious man. He’d taken over care of the library from Alpha. “Aether, you are back? Welcome! Welcome, let me take those,” Copia rushed, stepping closer to take the books he held.

“Thank you, Cardinal.”

“How was the tour?” He asked as Aether followed, holding the books that the Cardinal couldn’t carry.

Aether hesitated. “It… Was good. We leave in a week to go back on the last leg.”

Copia took note of that hesitation. “Did something happen?” He asked good-naturedly as he began to replace the books.

“… The Third is very… Touchy with his Ghouls.”

“The Third is very touchy with everyone.”

“No- no, he… Takes them. To bed.”

“Oh,” Copia paused, glancing over at Aether. “Does that… Bother you?”

“No? I… He is that way with some of the members, but not to others,” he shifted his weight, brows furrowing as he shook his head. “I am… Not quite sure, if I’m honest.”

“Does he… Give more attention to others, compared to you?” Copia guessed, taking the last book from Aether’s hands. The silence gave him his answer; he tutted, shaking his head. “That is not right. You feel, eh, pushed to the side, yes? Like you do not matter?”

Aether shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

“You do not have to tell me, but who is it that he is taking to bed?” 

“… Dewdrop. Ifrit, Alpha, Omega… I think Mist, too.”

Copia let out a soft breath, brows raising. “… Come, come. You must be hungry, yes? Lets go get you something to eat- Aether?” He turned, watching the way the Quintessence Ghoul’s shoulders jerked. Eyes widening, he quickly stepped closer before hesitating. He was- crying? Oh, no. “Oh, no, no- come, come, my office is in here.” He wrapped an arm around Aether’s arm and pulled him along, sticking to the far wall to avoid Siblings. He fished his keys out with quick fingers, unlocking his office and pushing the door open before he pulled Aether in. “Sit, sit.”

He sat down in one of the plush chairs, tugging off his mask to draw in a staggering breath. The weight had just washed over him so suddenly, crashing over his head, pulling him under, dragging him down. Alone. He’d been so _alone_ the past few weeks. Dewdrop had Ifrit and Dante. Alpha had Omega. Mist stuck with Air and Earth. And he’d been alone. He keened lowly as Copia settled down in the chair beside him, holding a cup of warm tea. Wordlessly, Aether accepted it, sniffling as he drank it down.

“I did not mean to upset you,” Copia murmured, reaching out to place a warm, gloved hand upon his knee.

He shook his head quickly, swallowing roughly. “You didn’t- that… Was a long time coming.”

“You feel left out?” Copia asked as Aether settled back in the chair, deep royal purple hues focused on the warm mug clutched in his hands. He nodded after a moment. “A shame. You are a very talented Ghoul! I wager if I fronted the band, you would have been my first choice. A good Ghoul.”

His eyes widened at that, head jerking up to search Copia’s face. He found nothing but truth within the mismatched hues. The right eye was a deep green, a shade different from the Emeritus brothers, while the left was that same milky white. Demon’s blood tended to cause that, apparently. “You-… You would?”

“Yes!” Copia exclaimed, shaking his head. “Yes, I would. You are very talented, Aether!”

Aether felt that weight lighten from his shoulders. He gave a small smile before raising his mug to his lips, drinking deep.

Copia smiled back, a gentle smile that warmed Aether. 

And so, it began.

Over the next week, he spent his free time with the Cardinal when he wasn’t having practice with the band or dealing with chores that needed to be done. Dewdrop was holed up in one of the solitary rooms meant for Ghouls who went into heat, guarded by human Siblings who wouldn’t be affected by the scent or the calls that came. Aether wasn’t allowed anywhere near- which was good, but also not. He worried for his friend; as a Quintessence Ghoul, he naturally had more of a caretaker role ingrained in him. He wanted to _help_.

Instead, he kept himself busy with the Cardinal. He was a nice man; he’d been with the church for a _very_ long time. If he remembered correctly, the Cardinal had been there at his own summoning. Which mean yes, he _had_ been there for a long time. How their paths managed to never converge until now baffled him. 

“Aether?” A soft voice called, drawing his attention from the book he’d fallen into. A book on a fictional Russia, and a group of young adults who were trying to pull off the ultimate heist. “You’re needed,” the Sister spoke. It took a moment before Aether realized who the Sister was- she wasn’t a normal Sister of Sin, but rather, one who worked for Sister Imperator.

He shut the book and set it aside after marking his place, rising to follow the petite woman. Now that he thought on it, wasn’t she a Prime Mover? Or supposed to be one? “Your name’s Dahlia, isn’t it?” He asked out of curiosity, hands lacing at the small of his back as they walked.

“It is, yes- how are you enjoying the tour?” She asked, voice soft, light. She was a pretty woman, dark red hair and ruby lips. Untouchable due to her status in the Church. But a Ghoul could daydream, couldn’t he?

“I am. It’s nice to get out and see so many places,” he replied as they climbed the stairs up to the second floor, where the Imperator’s office lay in the west wing. “Anything interestin’ happening ‘round here?”

“Well, Brother Zachariah accidentally set a pew on fire the other day,” she began telling him the story, and Aether couldn’t help but laugh, and before he knew it- they were here, standing before the mahogany door. “Here we are!”

“Thank you, Prime Mover Dahlia,” he bowed low at the waist to her before she turned on her heel and left, modified habit clinging to her thighs. He let his gaze linger for a moment before he knocked twice.

The door was opened, revealing the Cardinal. Aether couldn’t help but startle at that, having expected Papa Nihil or Imperator to open the door. “Ah, yes, it is Aether! Come, come,” Copia ushered him in, closing the door behind him. Sister Imperator sat behind her desk, hair tied up in a tight bun of varying shades of gray, her blue eyes kind.

He knew that kindness was fake.

“What I say within this room shall remain between the three of us,” she began as she slowly rose to her feet. “I have your word, Ghoul?”

“You have my word, Sister Imperator,” Aether pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. 

She hummed, pleased. “The Cardinal tells me you see some problems with the Third. He takes his Ghouls to bed, yes?”

Aether felt his heart stop as his gaze drifted to the Cardinal, who stared straight ahead. “He… I cannot be sure, madame. He does… Show affection with all of them. But I cannot be certain on if he takes them to bed.”

She nodded slowly as she made her way around her desk. “And… The crowds. How do they seem?”

“Lively. The Third is good at getting the crowd going,” he shifted, brow furrowing behind his mask. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re getting at, Sister.”

“I want you to keep an eye upon the Third. Report any… Deviances to myself or the Cardinal, yes?”

“Did Dante do something wrong?” His heart hammered in his chest as he realized he could have fucked the Third over horribly. “He’s a good Papa, he is very caring, he’s-”

“Calm yourself! I simply wish to know how he does on tour, that’s all!” Sister smiled, and it reached her eyes. 

“We simply want to make sure the Church is being represented correctly, you see?” Copia spoke, drawing Aether’s attention. He reached out, gloved hand firmly grasping Aether’s shoulder. “Nothing will happen! His father is worried, is all.”

“… I want to know- will you… Make him abdicate? If he does fail?”

Sister Imperator didn’t answer at first, her lips pressing into a thin line. “That decision will be made should the time arise. Until then, you are dismissed. You need to pack for tomorrow, yes?”

Tomorrow- tour was starting again. He nodded once, bowed low at the waist, and turned on his heel to leave, heart tapping out a variation of Riverdance within his chest. The door shut behind him, and his footsteps were harsh staccatos within the halls as he made his way away. He didn’t know where he was going- he just needed to get out.

He ended up in the garden, breathing the sweet summer air deep. There weren’t any Siblings out, which made sense- it was the middle of the day, the sun at it’s peak; it wasn’t the time to clean out the gardens. That work was done in the early mornings. 

If he took the smooth stone path to the left, it would lead him to the greenhouses and to the First’s personal greenhouse. The stone path to his left led to the rose garden. The grass path ahead of him led straight into the hedge maze. He walked ahead, mind fogged over with the information he’d learned. The Cardinal worked for the Imperator. Nihil was looking in on his sons. And he’d just become an unintentional spy for both of them. 

He shook his head, feeling his hands beginning to go numb. That was the problem with having a connection to the void- sometimes, it reacted to his emotions. Panic brought it out the most, the urge to escape flooding his veins, drawing the heat, the cold, all feeling away from his skin. He nearly stumbled before freezing-

Voices. No, not voices. Growls. A- a moan? Eyes widening, he stepped carefully, quietly. He should just leave; it was probably a couple looking for a quiet moment alone. Yet, something drew him farther in. He peeked around the corner, taking in the sight of Mist bent over, clinging to a statue of Memoria, her uniform pants around her ankles, her top pushed up around her hips. Behind her stood-

Papa Emeritus the Third, who had a tight grip on her hips as he thrusted.

Aether quickly pulled back as Mist let out a high trill. Swallowing roughly, he quietly ripped open a tear in the void, pictured his rooms, and stepped through. The world spun for a moment, his skin feeling too tight and too loose, too hot and too cold, screams filled his ears- and then, silence. He stood in the center of his room, a tent forming in his trousers, and that guilty feeling suddenly rearing its head.

He groaned and collapsed onto his bed. Packing could wait.


End file.
